Prototype (PGW)
This article describe the Pixel Gun World weapon. If you're looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun 3D, see Prototype (PG3D). |upgrade = Prototype Up1|Level required = 1|released = 1.0.0}} The Prototype, also known as the Prototype PSR-1 or just simply PSR, is a Sniper weapon in Pixel Gun World. It can be upgraded to the Prototype Up1. Appearance It has a grey body, with an orange battery. The energy source in the barrel is neon purple, with two spring loaded-rings around it. There is a silver "1" painted on it, it could possibly a marking from its manufacturer. Strategy As the Prototype had high damage output, high capacity, moderate rate of fire, and normal mobility. Tips * The Prototype holds 10 charges in the battery, with an additional 20 charges in reserve. This can be maxed out to 40 charges in reserve. It comes with a 4x Zoom Scope. It is also one of the strongest sniping weapons in the game. * This weapon has a slow rate of fire, and does incredible damage at any distance, making a very high chance for a one-hit kill from this gun. Due to the fact it shoots through all objects, this means the shot can travel through walls, as well as multiple targets in a straight line. This gun is best used at long range, but also very good for no-scoping. Counters * The Prototype has a slow fire rate, therefore, you should use automatic and powerful weapons (usually from the primary section) to shoot at the prototype user. You've got to move around rapidly while shooting. If you don't move around rapidly and shoot rapidly, the enemy can easily prevail. * Due to the low fire rate, it is recommended to use the Prototype in long ranges. In close range, its users can be overwhelmed by automatic weapons. As it has long cooldown between shots. * Ambush its users to easily deal with them. * Explosive weaponry does mess with the user's aim whilst damaging them, so use area damage weapon such as the Water Rifle, the Plasma Rifle or any other area damage weapon to mess their aim. Upgrades * Prototype Up1 Theme N/A Trivia * This weapon is no longer available, due to the shut down of Pixel Gun World. * Along with other weapons, even though this gun deals maximum damage, it cannot kill certain mobs or bosses in Arena in one shot. * It is unknown what kind of weapon it's based on as the real world PSR-1, but the PSR-1 could be a reference to Call of Duty: Black Ops II's Storm PSR (Piercing Sniper Rifle). It also shows some similarity to the Promethean Rifle from Halo. The general community consensus is that it stands for Plasma Sniper Rifle. * If done right, it is possible to miss an enemy but still kill them, assuming they hit the beam fast enough (~1 second or less). * This weapon kills instantly regardless as to whether you get a body or headshot for certain armor levels. * In the mobile version of the game, it has a 'Best Seller' tag in the Armory. However, in PGW it has a 'Best' tag on the weapon in the Armory and the tag will disappear when you're on level 7 and up. * The beam that the Prototype shoots out stays mid-air. This also happens to all other wall break weapons. * In the Superheroes Update 3, the Prototype received 1 upgrade. * Enemies killed by the Prototype suffer a distinctive death by vaporization, where in they are frozen in place and disintegrate into different colored particles, depends on the killstreak of its users. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Wall Break Category:Scoped Category:Removed Category:Laser Category:Single Shots Category:Content in Both Games Category:Pixel Gun World